Dangerously Beautiful
by Amara-BelleTomlinson
Summary: The Marauders were Teen Royalty, and she was a Wallflower, desperately avoiding any situations that would put her in the spotlight. But with her beauty and power growing every day due to her background, she soon finds herself more involved with the four boys than she ever thought possible.
1. Blossoming Wallflower

_A/N _

_To my friendly followers, and any future readers!_

_I got inspired by a story I read a few days ago, and I was encouraged to write again. I'm getting back into the swing of things, so reviews on how I could improve, thoughts and suggestions are always welcome! _

_This story starts a bit slowly, but I promise that if you can get through this first chapter it will become exciting (aka Sirius and the main character actually have a proper conversation) very soon! _

_Sophia xxx_

_PS - For all who are confused who's point of view this story starts off as, it's the OC (the lovely character who will introduce herself part way through this chapter). _

_PPS - Anything you recognise, I don't own. My name is (unfortunately) not J.K. Rowling._

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Blossoming Wallflower**

I was studying in the Gryffindor common room when I first heard the gossip about Sirius Black and his vicious breakup with one of the girls in the year above. What made this a very popular topic of gossip amongst the students was that Sirius had been the first boy to "do the deed" in our year, and now he had dumped the girl in a very heartless manner, according to Nicole, who was loudly telling a small portion of the Sirius Black fan-club about the fight she had just witnessed. The girls had expressions of hopefulness, realising they all had a chance to be his next girlfriend.

I was embarrassed for all girls who pined after the boy who treated girls as if they were expendable. I suspected that few had even talked to him for more than five minutes at a time before he got bored of them. Why were they still so besotted with the lad? I couldn't deny that he was extremely handsome, as no one rivalled Sirius Black in the physical attraction department, not even his best friends. But he was selfish and cocky, and pulled countless pranks on the other students of Hogwarts, which I thought was mean and thoughtless. He engaged with illegal activities such as drinking and smoking, and in conclusion portrayed the typical bad boy, which was the only explanation I could find for the extensive gaggle of girls that followed him around like lost puppies.

Sirius Black was popular. He and his friends, a group that had nicknamed themselves "The Marauders", were known by everyone in the school for their notorious pranks, good looks and hilarious personalities. Most of the boys wanted to be like them, and most of the girls wanted to be with them. The majority of the gossip at Hogwarts revolved around them; whom they had snogged in a broom cupboard, rumours about their next prank, and everything else they did from the moment they woke to when they fell asleep. Of course I'd wondered once or twice what it would be like if everyone cared about you, and you were always in the spotlight. But that lifestyle didn't attract me. I was shy, and could hardly form sentences under pressure, which I usually felt in front of anyone, weather it be one person or one hundred people.

This is why I stuck to myself throughout most of my school life so far. I wasn't a complete loner; I often studied with Gwendolyn McArthur, or Lily Evans when she wasn't hanging out with her friend Severus Snape. Apart from those girls, I wasn't comfortable being with someone for a substantial amount of time, even if we were just studying together, but I didn't mind. I enjoyed the quiet of the library, yet unfortunately it closed before I planned to stop studying. Normally I would have taken shelter in my dorm room, however three of the other girls in my year were currently in there, laughing loudly and doing girly things such as painting each other's nails. Instead, I sat in the corner of the common room, which wasn't much better, however no one payed me much attention which I preferred.

The door to the common room opened, and the four Marauders walked in. Being the wallflower of the castle, I noticed many little things, such as the fact that when these four boys entered a room, they seemed to have a magnetic pull that caused everyone to turn and look at them in wonder before returning to what they were occupying themselves with before. The four boys walked to the armchairs by the fireplace, where some seventh year boys were currently evacuating their spot so the Marauders could sit down. The power they held over the whole school was unbelievable, especially as they were only fifth years. I remembered the embarrassing time in second year when I had once sat on one of the armchairs by the fireplace, and didn't know the rule that that was the Marauder's spot. Sirius Black, who was already showing signs of becoming a very handsome teen, had walked up to me, demanding for his chair.

_"Excuse me, but I believe you are sitting in my seat" a loud, rude voice told me._

_I looked up from my book into the attractive face of Sirius Black. The other Marauders were already relaxing into the other empty velvet chairs._

_"Hello?" he asked me, waving his hand in front of my face as if I were deaf. _

_"Oh" I stammered, and then bent down to pack my books into my bag. "Sor-" I started breathing faster. "Sorry" I managed to say quickly, before rushing away._

I hadn't spoken to him since. They sat by the fire, the light of the flames dancing on their faces, as they laughed boisterously. I noticed Sirius' eyes travel around the room, lingering on a few girls. They passed straight over me, as if I wasn't even there. I didn't mind though – that boy reeked of trouble and heartbreak. I was at Hogwarts to study magic, and not to waste my time on relationships.

I studied late that night, and the common room slowly emptied. It was midnight when I finally packed up my books, the only other people still in the room being a couple of seventh years and The Marauders. As I stood up to leave, I spared one last glance at the band of teen royalty. The first, and only, thing I noticed, was that Sirius Black was staring at me. I temporarily wondered if he was looking at something behind me, but his eyes were following me as I walked towards the stairs that led up to my dorm. Suddenly he winked, and I almost dropped the books I was holding in shock. What did one do when a boy winked at you? Did one wink back or say thanks? I started breathing faster as I got nervous, and strode the last few remaining steps to the staircase and then rushed up them, out of view from Sirius Black.

My heart was still beating faster than usual as I lay down in bed. That was the first time a boy had properly looked at me, and I didn't know what to do. I reminded myself that Sirius Black winked at every girl, but that didn't calm me down, due to the fact that it was the first time he'd done it to me. Normally, his eyes would simply glide over where I was, as if I wasn't even there, as did those of most other people. I felt noticed for the first time in years.

I saw Sirius Black and the rest of the Marauders at the breakfast table the next day. I looked at the boy with the grey eyes curiously, to see if the events from last night would repeat themselves. I don't know if I was disappointed when his eyes once more completely passed over me as if I was invisible. Things had returned back to their old ways, I assumed. The little excitement from last night was enough to last me the rest of the year anyway.

One month later it was getting dangerously close to exam time. I had been studying regularly for my O.W.L.s, and felt quite prepared.

"Excuse me, but would I be able to borrow this book, Miss Millington?" a very polite, boy voice asked me as I was sitting in the library, surrounded by numerous books about Transfiguration. I looked up at the fifth year boy who was holding one of my books. From his scarf I could determine that he was a Huffelpuff. I opened my mouth, before shutting it again, knowing that I'd only stammer my way through a sentence if I was lucky. I shyly smiled and nodded quickly.

"Thanks!" he grinned, and sat down next to me. My heart already started beating faster, as being in such close proximity to someone I had never talked to before made me very nervous. "I'm Felix Decker!" he told me, extending his hand for me to shake. I tenderly put my hand in his and wondered if he could tell I was shaking. "I'm Julia," I said quietly. "Julia Millington".

Felix nodded. "I know" he grinned, then lifted my hand up to his mouth and kissed my hand like a gentlemen. I froze and looked at him with wide eyes. What on earth was going on? "You're beautiful," he told me.

I stopped breathing.

"What?" I stammered.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your book again," he told me with a wink, before standing up and leaving the library. I didn't move for at least 10 minutes, and knew that there was no way I would be getting any more work done that night.

I didn't stop thinking about what had happened in the library for the whole of the following week, and my heart started beating fast again when Felix approached me in the library once more. He had his signature grin on when he sat down next to me, and handed me back my book. That was so much help, thanks Millington!"

I nodded and smiled shyly.

"Do you want to go to for a walk around the grounds?" He asked me suddenly.

I stared at him in shock, and then slowly nodded. "Sure" I whispered.

He beamed and held out his hand.

After putting my books in my satchel, which he kindly offered to carry for me, we walked out of the castle towards the lake.

"So what subjects do you take?" he asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "The usual" I said quietly.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Felix smiled.

I blushed bright red. "I'm just-," I stammered. "Just a little shy"

Felix nodded. "That's fine! It's cute"

I blushed even redder.

"Are you ready for your exams?" he asked.

I nodded. "Are you?" I asked him quietly.

"Yeah! I've definitely done enough to pass all of my exams, not sure if I'll get an Outstanding for many of them though"

I nodded in agreement.

"Why did you ask me to go for a walk with you?" I questioned, and surprised myself by saying the whole sentence without stammering or pausing.

"Because you've always been the most quiet and reserved person I know, and although everyone thinks that's just who you are, I think there's more to you, you know?" he grinned. "So I guess this is an expedition to find out"

I didn't know how to respond to that, but didn't end up having to, due to a loud commotion behind us.

Felix and I turned around and saw four boys splashing each other with the water in the lake. I instantly recognised them as the Marauders. James Potter noticed us, and waved. Felix grabbed my hand and gently pulled me over, as I blushed a fierce red. I sent a prayer to the heavens that they didn't try and include me in any conversation, as I knew that I wouldn't be able to answer without embarrassing myself.

"Hey Felix!" Peter Pettigrew grinned and waded out of the water.

"Having fun?" he asked the boys and they nodded, joining us on the shore of the Black Lake.

"Are you?" James Potter asked him with a wink, then looking at me.

Felix smiled and nodded.

"You're Julia Millington, correct?" Remus Lupin asked me.

I noticed my breathing become heavy as I nodded. I absolutely hated all this attention on me.

"Are you two together now?" James asked Felix.

Felix looked at me before answering, while I blushed again and looked at my feet.

"Not really" he replied.

"Oh okay" James replied.

"Can we go back to the castle please?" Peter Pettigrew asked, jumping from one foot to the other while rubbing his hands up and down his wet arms. "It's so cold".

Sirius Black nodded. "Let's go"

Felix and I followed the four boys back up to the castle. I stayed silent while the others talked amongst themselves. This would definitely be a day to remember, I told myself. Not only was it the first time that I had talked to a boy alone, but also all four Marauders had spoken to me. We were just entering the castle when the caretaker, Filch, started shouting at the four Marauders for leaving behind a trail of water from the lake.

He was just ordering them all a detention when Professor Dumbledore appeared behind him. His eyes immediately widened when he saw me with the boys, and it was the first time I had ever seen him shocked. "Argus" Dumbledore said calmly, addressing the caretaker and regaining his tranquil personality. Dumbledore swished his wand before all four boys were dry and the water on the floor had evaporated. "There's nothing here to give out detentions for" he said, and Filch huffed before turning around and leaving the corridor.

James Potter grinned. "Thanks old man!" and our small group moved to the staircase.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as they passed, but as he found mine they became concerned again.

"Miss Millington?" he asked. "Would you be kind enough to join me in my office?"

I looked at him perplexed. "Of course, Professor" I said quietly. I couldn't imagine that I was in any trouble, seeing as I'd never had a detention in my life and couldn't think of anything I'd done wrong in the past few days.

Dumbledore motioned me to sit as we reached his desk. The old leather chairs were soft, but his concerned stare didn't allow me to relax.

"Miss Millington, can you tell me of your relationship with Felix Decker?" he asked calmly.

"I-" I stammered. "We aren't-" I took a deep breath. "-In a relationship"

Dumbledore nodded. "When did you and Felix Decker become friends?"

I shrugged. "We only properly talked today," I said quietly.

"Have you talked to anyone else out of the ordinary in the past few weeks?"

I shook my head, and then changed my mind. "The Marauders" I answered.

The old man nodded, his eyes piercing into my soul.

The door to his office opened, and Professor McGonagall walked into the room. "You called, Professor?"

Dumbledore looked at McGonagall gravely. "It's time," he told her.

Her eyes drifted to where I was sitting and she nodded understandingly.

"Time for what?" I stammered.

"We need to tell you about your parents" Dumbledore told me.

"What about them?" I asked.

"Evan and Daisy Millington are not your real parents" he said calmly and waited for my reaction.

"Excuse me?" I asked. I had grown up with them my whole life, I had seen my birth certificate that had their names and mine printed on it, and I even looked similar to them.

"Your real father was killed by Voldemort, while your mother and your older siblings have gone into hiding" he told me.

I stared at him. "That's not possible" I stammered. "I live with my real parents"

Dumbledore sadly shook his head.

"Just tell her the full story," Professor McGonagall told him.

Dumbledore sighed sadly, before opening a little wooden box he kept of his desk. He pulled out an old photograph, in which I could recognise him standing with two other people. The woman held a baby, while the man was holding the hands of two boys, who I suspected were around 15. Everyone was laughing, including Dumbledore.

"These are your parents, Sofia and Lukas Dupont" Dumbledore said, pointing to the two adults. "Those are Michael and Robert, your two brothers", he said, pointing to the two younger boys. "And that's you" he finished, pointing at the baby.

I shook my head in denial, however I could see the similarities between the people and myself, apart from the woman, who's beauty was inhuman. As I looked at the man, I realised that he was quite handsome too, and the boys would certainly grow up to look similar.

"Voldemort wanted your family to be part of his army" Dumbledore explained. "But they denied, so he hunted them down. I helped them go into hiding, which was around the same time you were born, but he eventually found them. Your father had distracted the Death Eaters long enough to help your mother escape with you and your siblings, but he was killed. I talked to your mother, and she decided that she needed to leave the country, so she moved to a little town in Japan. She left you in my care because she knew that it would be safest as you still needed a proper education, and Hogwarts was the only place she trusted. Also, you would become much stronger than your brothers due to the fact that you are a girl, and she couldn't give you the protection you would need."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Dumbledore looked at McGonagall, who nodded in encouragement.

"You're a pure-blood veela, Miss Dupont"

"No!" I exclaimed. "I am Julia Millington" I told him. "If I were a veela, I would have all boys flocking after me" I stammered.

Dumbledore smiled. "I placed you with a very good Muggle family who's own daughter had just died in childbirth, and altered their minds so they thought you were their legitimate daughter. I also put charms on you, with the help of your mother. They cause you to be slightly socially awkward, as well as discouraging anyone from approaching you or trying to befriend you. The last spell was to suppress your beauty. All the spells were supposed to wear off when you turned of age, however for some reason it's already starting now, and I could only imagine this is because your powers are stronger than I first thought they would become. They're breaking down the spells I put on you, which is almost unheard of."

I stared at Dumbledore as he finished speaking.

"You put a spell on me?" I asked angrily.

Dumbledore nodded. "It was vital for me to do so. You were already showing signs of being stronger than any other magical infant. You would have exposed us all"

I shook my head in denial. "Why weren't my brothers left behind as well?" I asked.

"Veela females are much stronger than veela males, Miss Millington. Also they were both already 16, and didn't have much schooling left to complete"

I noticed that Dumbledore had returned to using my fake last name. "How do I know you're telling the truth now?" I asked.

Dumbledore shrugged. "I have no way of proving it, but you should know deep down that you're different. Just look at how much your speech has already changed in the course of one day from talking to multiple people."

I sat it silence for a while. What Dumbledore said was true. I was stuttering much less than usual.

"Are your spells the reason of why so many people act like I'm invisible?" I asked.

Dumbledore nodded. "It was for your best protection, I promise"

I looked at Professor McGonagall. "Who else knows who I really am?" I asked.

"Professor McGonagall and I are the only ones who know" Dumbledore told me. "No one else, apart from your mother and siblings, know that you exist. They all believe you died when your family was attacked"

"Is the rest of my family still alive?" I asked Dumbledore.

He smiled and nodded. "I don't have any contact with them unfortunately, but I know that your mother will return on your 17th birthday when you turn of age, as that was when the spells were supposed to wear off. Contacting her now is too dangerous"

"Why is my family in danger?" I asked.

"You could be a very powerful weapon in the hands of Voldemort"

I nodded slowly. "Can you remove the rest of the spell that you have made on me?" I asked.

Dumbledore shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I would need the help of your mother to do that, as she helped me cast it. Also, it wouldn't be a wise idea, due to the fact that you would be extremely overwhelmed with your sudden increase in powers"

I nodded.

"The powers will fade the more you talk to people and they talk back," Dumbledore explained. "And you will also soon experience some surges in power, and when you do I advise to be extremely careful with what you do, as the spells you cast then will be very powerful, and some temporary spells may become permanent. You will definitely be receiving more attention from the male population at Hogwarts, however I beg you to be cautious befriending people, as angry Veelas become very dangerous." Dumbledore paused, then added "I recommend you to read some books on Veelas in the library, and extend your knowledge on who you truly are" he said, his pale eyes staring at me intently.

Dumbledore looked at McGonagall, who nodded, then turned back to me and smiled. "I believe it is almost time for dinner. See you in the Great Hall" he said, dismissing me.


	2. Golden Sunrays

_A/N_

_I know that currently Julia seems to be involved with Felix Decker, but the only role he plays in this story is for Julia to discover what she truly is. Sirius/Julia scenes will come soon, and they do kind of already start in this chapter. Hope you enjoy it._

_Send me your thoughts and suggestions if you wish, I adore reading them!_

_Sophia xxx_

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Golden ****Sun-rays**

I skipped dinner, and lay in my bed for what felt like hours, staring at the red drapes in front of me. The rest of the girls in my dorm trickled in after a while, and I still hadn't fallen asleep when the dorm became silent as everyone else's breathing became steady.

I was mentally exhausted the following day, which did not help my final day of studying before my first O.W.L exam. I avoided everyone as best as I could, even though I knew Felix Decker was looking for me. I skipped dinner again that night, too tired to try and force food into my body.

The following two weeks, filled with examination after examination, caused most students to realise they should have started studying earlier, and left me alone to do their last minute revision. If Dumbledore hadn't told me about my "true" past, something, which I still didn't fully believe, I would have almost enjoyed the last two weeks of my fifth year.

I had managed to convince Madame Pince, a young lady working in the school library, that I could loan books over the summer holiday. I planned to read as much as possible on Veelas in the summer, even if I was still very doubtful of the headmaster's theory.

On the train ride back home, I sat with Lily and Gwendolyn in a compartment. Usually Severus Snape would have joined us, however Lily was explaining how she and Snape had had a fight during the examinations, after he had called her a "Mudblood". Lily was very upset about their lost friendship, and Gwendolyn comforted her as I read one of my books. Comforting people was not an area where I excelled in, and luckily Lily understood that.

There was a knock on the door of our compartment, and Felix Decker entered. "Hello ladies" he grinned. "Mind if I join?"

Lily and Gwendolyn looked at me, knowing how uncomfortable I became around anyone else.

I shrugged. "If you want" I answered quietly.

"Great!" Felix said, sitting himself down next to me. "What are you girls getting up to in the holidays?" he asked us.

"Hiding from my sister" Lily laughingly admitted. "She hates me ever since I started at Hogwarts" she explained to Felix.

"That's a shame" he emphasised with her. "She's probably jealous of you"

Lily nodded. I knew the subject of her sister affected her, even if she tried to cover it up.

"I'm going to France to my family's Chateau!" Gwendolyn told Felix. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to France as well!" Felix grinned. "Maybe I'll see you there?" he asked with a wink.

Gwendolyn blushed. She wasn't used to guys winking at her either, I suspected.

Felix turned to me. "And what are you doing?" he smiled.

I blushed, but was saved from answering his question as the door to our compartment banged open once more.

"Not flirting with my girl, are you Decker?" James Potter grinned, the other Marauders standing behind him.

"I'm not your girl" Lily said exasperatedly.

Felix rolled his eyes. "Of course not, Potter" he grinned. "Only with this young lady right here" he said, motioning towards me.

I felt my face become an even darker shade of red, as everyone looked at me.

"Mind if we join you?" Remus Lupin asked us.

Lily seemed conflicted, as her and Remus were friends, but she despised Potter.

She nodded stiffly, and James cheered as he squished himself between her and Gwendolyn. Remus sat himself on the other side of Lily, while Sirius purposefully sat between Felix and I. Peter looked unsure which side to sit on, and ended up sitting on the floor.

"Well this is cosy" Sirius grinned, then looked down at me.

I completely stopped breathing as he looked into my eyes. I noticed how long and dark his eyelashes were, and it almost gave him a feminine touch to his face.

Lily agreed loudly, uncomfortable at the fact she was sitting next to James.

I noticed my heart was beating fast and my breathing was irregular as I turned back to the others. Felix didn't cause my body to overreact anymore, and I assumed it was because I was almost used to him now.

The boys started talking about the Quidditch teams next year, such as who would be replacing the players who left in each team. The other girls joined in occasionally, and I sat quietly in the corner and returned to my book. I tuned out on their conversation, yet after a while Sirius poked me in the side. "Why aren't you joining in our conversation?" he whispered in my ear. My breathing became laboured, and I could tell he noticed by his smirk.

I mumbled something about having to go to the bathroom, and left the the compartment for ten minutes, just before we arrived at the station.

I hugged Lily and Gwendolyn quickly, said an awkward goodbye to Felix, and hurried off the platform to meet my parents.

* * *

"How was your year?" my parents asked me excitedly. They were always keen to learn new things about the magic world, and were disappointed every time I reminded them I wasn't old enough to do magic at home yet.

"It was good" I smiled at them. I missed them every year, and was glad to be back home.

The following days I spent with my parents was filled with stories, most of which they told, and we went out for dinner every second night. The more I spent time with them and thought about what Dumbledore had told me, the more I didn't believe him. I didn't have any memories from my previous family, and I had the exact same humour as my father, and generally the same facial features as my mother. I looked like their child, not the daughter from the picture that Professor Dumbledore had shown me.

I forgot all about his story after a few weeks, enjoying myself way too much to even give it a thought. It was only when an owl tapped on my window one early morning when I was reminded of it. I knew the owl wasn't Lily's or Gwendolyn, even if we hardly wrote each other. It wouldn't be my O.W.L. results either, as it was still too early to read them. I opened the letter carefully.

_Dear Miss Millington, _

_Your mother wrote you a letter before she left you in my care, for you to open on your seventeenth birthday when you come of age and gain your full powers. Since the enchantments we placed on you are already wearing off, I have decided to give you the letter now. _

_I hope you have been enjoying your holiday!_

_Professor Dumbledore_

I looked inside the envelope and found the letter. I opened it with shaking hands.

_My dearest Julia,_

_If you are reading this it probably means I am dead, or am unable to be there for your seventeenth birthday when you will come to your full powers. Either way, I hope you have a wonderful day, and are not too overwhelmed with the information Dumbledore will share with you. I am so sorry I have not been able to be with you for any of your birthdays, especially as I was forced to leave you only a few weeks before your first birthday, but I promise I will see you one day, perhaps not on this earth but in an afterlife. _

_I need you to understand that I did what was best for you and your protection. Hogwarts is the best school I know of, and Dumbledore is one of the only men I trust. I hope you are living a good life with a good family, because you definitely deserve it. I know you will be scared when you realise how strong you are, I know I was the first time I showed my true strength. I need you to stay strong. Dumbledore will help you through this. You need to remember that being a Veela is not a curse, but a blessing. I can't imagine what a beautiful young lady you will have become by now, and it hurts me that I am writing this, knowing that if you read it, it means that I will never get to see you. I hope that if I am not able to be there, at least your brothers have managed to return to see you. I know they desperately wished that you could have come with us to Japan. _

_My only advice to you is to stay strong. Your father did not die in vain fighting for our lives. _

___"Apres la pluie, le beau temps"_

_You are and will always be in my heart,_

_Your Mother, Sofia Dupont_

My breath stopped as I read the line written in french. I understood it, even though I had never learnt French with my current Muggle parents. It translated to "After rain comes sunshine", and used to be a part of a lullaby I was sure someone used to sing to me.

"Mum?" I shouted down the stairs.

"Yes?" I heard my mothers reply.

"Did you ever sing a french lullaby to me?"

There was silence for a few minutes. "No? Why?" she asked me.

"Nevermind" I said, quieter.

I put the two letters back into the envelope, and noticed a piece of card in it. I took it out and recognised the photo that Dumbledore had shown me a few weeks previous. I studied my family closer. What I hadn't noticed before was that the boys were identical, and even wore the same grins. My father had blonde hair, with a perfect smile. My mother had dark hair with piercing, light blue eyes. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw that I had almost identical features, yet my hair wasn't as shiny and perfect as my mothers, and my blue eyes didn't contain the spark that hers did. I wondered if that had something to do with Dumbledore's spell.

The letter had almost convinced me that what he said was true. I couldn't deny that being a Veela would be interesting, but it would definitely be a change from my personality now. I wondered if what I was like now even counted as a personality, seeing as it was spell-induced.

* * *

My family ended up going to Italy for the last two weeks of my holiday, in which my pale skin managed to get a golden glow.

The owl delivering my exam results managed to reach us in Italy, and I was happy to find out that I had gotten Outstanding in all apart from three, as I had received Exceeds Expectations in two and Acceptable in Arithmancy.

Much too soon the end of the holidays had arrived, and I once more stood on platform 9 3/4, ready to start my sixth year. "Good luck honey!" my father told me, bending down to kiss my cheek.

"Enjoy your year! Write us lots" my mother smiled tearily.

I almost felt uncomfortable as they fussed and parented me. I know they had raised me, but ever since I had read the letter from my mother I had speculated if Evan and Daisy Millington were my legitimate parents.

I rushed onto the train as soon as possible, and found most of the compartments still empty. I chose one near the front of the train, and pulled out one of my books to read. Ever since receiving the letter, i had increased my knowledge on Veelas extensively. My biggest worry was something every book had mentioned. When Veelas became very angered, they transformed into "something similar to Harpies", and they were then described to change into "Cruel, beak-like heads of birds with long scaly wings bursting from their shoulders". This terrified me, and I had already decided to go visit Dumbledore as soon as I got the chance.

There was a door to my compartment was flung open and James burst in. "Millington!" he exclaimed. "Have you seen my precious Lilyflower? I haven't seen her for almost two months and she never replied to any of my letters!"

I smiled, my face still hidden by my book. The day Lily would respond to one of James' Letters would be the day I flew without a broom.

"Millington? Did you hear-"

I looked up at James and he stopped part-way through his sentence.

"Blimey!" James exclaimed. "What happened to you over the holidays?"

I stared at him in confusion. "Sorry?" I stammered.

"Your face and your hair! You look good, Millington!"

I blushed red. "Oi Padfoot! Come look at Millington!" James shouted down the corridor.

"Potter!" I exclaimed. "That's embarrassing!"

James grinned at me, before Sirius appeared behind him and pushed James out of the way.

"Aphrodite's chest hair!" Sirius exclaimed.

I raised my eyebrows at his use of language.

"Puberty hit you hard over the summer holidays, Millington!" Sirius grinned.

I turned a dark shade of red. "Thanks" I muttered.

"Get out of the way, Potter" I heard a loud voice from behind the boys.

James' eyes brightened as he recognised the voice. He turned around immediately, and grinned as he said "Ah! My lovely Lily darling! How I've missed you!"

Sirius Black was still staring at me during James and Lily's reunion, in which Lily ended up threatening to hex James if he didn't stop hugging her.

The way Sirius Black's eyes travelled up and down my body appreciatively made me extremely uncomfortable, and I hurried out of the compartment to greet Lily, as well as save her from James Potter.


	3. Interests of the Male Species

_AN-_

_I know it's been a while since I've updated, but my holidays have finished and school started again! I do international baccalaureate, so it's a bit of a work load, but I'm aiming to get at least one chapter posted a week. _

_Keep the reviews coming, I love getting constructive __criticism! _

_Love you all xxx_

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Interests of the Male species**

"Am I going to turn into this when I get angry?" I asked Dumbledore that evening after the Start-of-Term feast, while pointing to one of the pictures in the books I had read. The extravagantly drawn picture of a creature resembling a Harpy scared me greatly, and I know he could hear it in my voice.

Dumbledore nodded, looking at me in pity. "I promise it is not a regular occurrence for any Veela. It will only happen when you become extremely angry and upset"

"I'm scared," I told him, wringing my hands nervously.

Dumbledore nodded in understanding. "I'd be surprised if you weren't, Miss Millington"

"When will I know that I have my full powers?" I asked him suddenly.

"Currently, I believe you can feel your powers increasing, as well as your beauty and ability to talk to people, as the other spells are wearing off, am I correct?" he asked me.

I nodded slowly. I didn't think my appearances had changed much, however according to others, they had. Many of them couldn't tell what had changed, just that I "looked better". Lily believed that I had gotten my eyelashes extended, and I promised her I hadn't, while a few girls in my dorm asked if I had started using a new product in my hair, which I had also not done. I still wasn't one of the prettiest girls in school (I knew James and Sirius had a list of the top ten girls, on which I wasn't mentioned) however I had changed a lot from last year, which is why I was getting compliments.

I also knew it was easier for me to talk to people compared to how it used to be, but it still wasn't an activity I enjoyed participating in. I had been especially uncomfortable when a few boys winked at me, some even coming up to me and asking my name. I could never reply in a full sentence without stuttering, which I found very embarrassing.

I nodded in answer to Dumbledore's question.

"Well, Miss Millington, I believe you will know that you have your full powers when you stop feeling them increase. It should be around your seventeenth birthday, however I have a feeling it will be a few months before that."

My birthday was in May, which was 8 months away, meaning that if Dumbledore was correct my powers would start to increase much more in the following weeks if I was supposed to have broken all enchantments that he and my mother placed on me, before my seventeenth birthday.

"Thank you" I told him, and stood up to leave.

"Oh, Miss Millington?" he asked.

I turned back. "Yes?"

"If you would like, we could have regular meetings about this. It is important that you learn to control your powers as soon as possible, as well as your temper. There are unfortunately many aspiring Death Eaters at this school, and nothing I can do about it. If your sudden beauty doesn't make them realise you are a Veela, your newly gained powers will, and they will tell Voldemort before you can stop them." He told me.

I nodded in agreement. "Okay"

"How about every Tuesday evening after dinner?" he suggested, and I nodded my reply.

"I'll see you then, sir" I told him, and he smiled as I walked out of the door.

* * *

"In trouble already, Millington?" James Potter grinned as he saw me come down the stairs from Dumbledore's office. He was with the other three Marauders, who all looked my way as I descended the stairs, making me feel very uncomfortable due to the unnecessary attention and focus on me.

"No" I told him quietly, turning slightly pink.

"Why are you having a meeting with our old man then?" Sirius grinned.

I looked at him and immediately regretted it as I felt my heart beating faster, and my breathing increase. Why did he have such a weird effect on me? When I looked at Felix it wasn't nearly as bad as this.

"My family" I blurted out.

"Are they okay?" Remus asked, concern covering his face.

I looked at the floor and nodded. "They're fine. Everything's fine." I told them.

"Why did you have a meeting th-?" Peter questioned, but was interrupted by Remus.

"Why are you so nosy, Wormtail?" he asked, looking down at the smaller boy.

Peter looked embarrassed and Remus looked apologetic, and I was glad at least one of them had the manners not to pry into my life.

"You sure you're okay?" Sirius asked, and I looked up again. Once again I felt both calmness and excitement as I looked into his eyes, which were very conflicting emotions and made me feel extremely confused. I decided to relate it to his good looks. I wouldn't have been surprised if he was part Veela. Just like me, he had changed over the summer, and not for the worse like in previous holidays, where he came back looking thin and lifeless. His eyes sparkled like my mothers in the picture Dumbledore had given me, and I longed to push the hair out of his face. Wait, what was I saying? I hated the boy. I realised I had been staring at Sirius for a substantial amount of time, and he wore his signature smirk as he seemed to conclude that I was also in love with him, just like his many fangirls.

"I'm fine," I said, trying to look him in the eye as I said it, which was harder done than said. I then looked at the floor, and hurried past the four boys, taking the route furthest away from Sirius as possible. I didn't hate him, he just intimidated me too much for me to talk to him, and act like a normal person in his near vicinity.

* * *

Felix Decker came and found me at breakfast the next day, and I realised that once we started talking again, I was finding it much easier to converse with him than I did the previous school year. Felix was an attractive sixth year, not as good-looking as the Marauders, let alone Sirius, but I preferred his personality to the other boys. He always acted like a gentleman around me, which I absolutely adored about him. He carried my schoolbooks to my first class in the dungeons, and left my heart pumping fast as he left with a grin and a wink. Gwendolyn nudged my side and winked as well. "He seems quite keen on you"

I blushed and looked down, and was totally unprepared for the very manly chest I bumped into as I entered the classroom.

"Woah! Millington!" the body said, and I looked up. I recognised Clark Larson, a Ravenclaw boy in my Potions class.

I turned an even deeper red and muttered an apology, before stepping backwards, allowing him to exit the classroom.

"Hey Millington?" he asked, and I was forced to look up.

"Yes?" I asked quietly, trying not to make eye contact.

"Do you want to go to Hogsmede together during the next weekend trip we get?" he asked.

I froze in shock. "Why?" I asked carefully. This was the first time I had ever been asked on a date.

Clark Larson looked confused at my question, and nervously ran his hand through his hair, a trait he had no doubt picked up from Potter; he was always doing that. He laughed awkwardly. "Why do I want to go out with you?" he asked me. "You're smart and cute and funny I guess" he grinned.

I blushed. I was one hundred percent certain that I had never made a joke, especially not in front of Clark Larson, so how he found me "funny" would be a mystery to me.

"Okay" I said quietly, smiling shyly at him.

"Great!" he grinned, then turned back around into the classroom.

I looked at Gwendolyn and Lily with wide eyes, and they were staring at me with almost identical expressions.  
"What in Merlin just happened?" Lily asked slowly.

"Our little Julia got asked on a date!" Gwendolyn laughed.

I blushed and looked at my feet, however a small smile graced my lips. When I sat down I could feel eyes on me. It was a weird sensation, and I hadn't felt it before. I quickly glanced over my shoulder, and saw the grey eyes of Sirius Black staring at me from the back of the classroom, who was nodding at something James Potter was saying. I quickly looked back to the front of the classroom.

* * *

Sirius cornered me while I was walking to the common room from the library that evening.

"Millington" he smirked as he appeared by my side.

I tried to not appear fazed by his sudden appearance.

"News is you have a date for the next Hogsmede weekend" he grinned.

I nodded, and picked up my pace as we walked along the empty hallways.

"What about Felix?" Sirius pressed, easily keeping up with me.

I blushed. Felix hadn't asked me to Hogsmeade, so I didn't see a problem in what I had done.

We had reached the stairs and I almost turned red when I realised I was getting out of breath once again, although weather that had to do with the very attractive boy next to me, or because of the steep stairs, I didn't know. I desperately hoped that when I gained my full powers I would be able to keep calm in either situation.

We reached another hallway, and I noticed Sirius studying me. "Millington?" he asked, and I noticed he had stopped walking.

I turned back to him, looking anywhere but his eyes, knowing that as soon as I did I would be worshipping the ground he walked on, he was that attractive.

Sirius walked up to me, and as he got closer I took a few steps back. It was too late when I realised he had me pressed up against a wall, his arms trapping me from either side.

"Millington?" he asked again, staring at my face.

I was doing my best looking anywhere but his face, which was very difficult as he was so close to me. I could feel so many parts of his body touching mine, and the electricity flowing through my body was a sensation I had not experienced previously.

Sirius removed one of his arms that had me trapped against the wall and put his hand under my chin, lifting it up so that I would meet his gaze.

Merlin he was beautiful. His grey eyes almost made me hyperventilate.

"Are you scared of me?" he asked.

I was surprised by his question, and desperately hoped he couldn't feel my heart that currently seemed to be running a marathon.

I shook my head fast.

Sirius nodded and let go of my chin, however his grey eyes had my face stuck in the position it was.

"Good" he said, a smirk returning to his face. His eyes roamed over my face and lingered on my lips. I could feel myself turning red. I swear his face was getting closer to mine, and I knew that if he kissed me I would burst into tears. I quickly turned my face to the side.

Sirius pulled back and paused, then his facials turned into a grin. "Go to Hogsmede with me the next weekend we get free?" he asked.

I shook my head furiously almost instantly. Everyone knew what Sirius did with the girls he took to Hogsmede. The girls usually bragged about their experiences very loudly in the Great Hall as soon as it had happened. They were the envy of many other girls as they told the stories of how good of a snog he was, or more recently how good he was at shagging. The thought that that would be me, terrified me. Not only was I extremely unexperienced in that area, however it would also put me in the spotlight and the centre of the Hogwarts gossip for the next few weeks, therefore no aspect of going to Hogsmede with him sounded very appealing.

"Black, you know I'm not that type of girl" I shakily told him, and ducked under his arm to hurry down the hallway towards the common room. I threw a glance over my shoulder, and was relieved that he wasn't following me.

Three days later Sirius Black hadn't even spared me a glance, (not that I had been watching him, but I had developed a certain talent or feeling, that allowed me to know when someone was looking at me, which was very strange. It happened more often that I expected it to, and made me very fidgety. I was very uncomfortable knowing that people were looking at me).

Clark Larson, however, had taken it upon himself to talk to me every day. I didn't find that I was getting much better at talking to him, which I found strange, as I could converse with Felix Decker almost easily by now.

* * *

On the first weekend back from the summer holidays, Lily, Gwendolyn and I decided we needed some fresh air, and headed outside with our schoolbooks. Gwendolyn picked a large tree next to the lake to sit under, so she would be in the shade, while Lily and I lay close to her in the sun. We hitched our skirts up around our upper thighs, so that the warm rays would be able to tan our whole legs. It wasn't long until the Marauders came bounding over, although I saw James pause in shock as he saw how far Lily's skirt had been pulled up to reveal her thighs.

"Evans!" he cried, appalled.

I heard Lily sigh heavily next to me before she sat up. "Yes, Potter?"

"Merlin's beard, pull your skirt down! Any other boy could see you exposed like that!" he cried.

Lily narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me?" she asked, and I could feel her getting angrier by the second. "Just because you have a weird obsession with me, does not mean I have to pull down my skirt, resulting in me getting an unnatractive tan line, Potter. Also, I should be allowed to show off my body as much as I want. I'm sure the girls that you've had in your bed have worn less than I am right now." She told him feistily.

As Potter was searching for an answer to Lily's very valid statement, my eyes drifted to the other boys of his group. Remus had already joined Gwendolyn under the tree, while Peter was awkwardly smiling at me. I gave a shy smile back before moving my eyes to Sirius. He was smirking, his gaze fixed on my exposed legs, but ever so often drifted to where my skirt covered up the very top of my thighs.

I quickly pulled my skirt down to my knees again, and this caused him to look up and meet my eyes. I glared at his inability to even be subtle about the staring, and his famous smirk grew in size.

At that moment, Remus came over to us again, politely greeted me, then pulled James away from Lily, who was almost as red as her hair with anger, and in the middle of a shouting match with the boy in front of her.

She lay back down once the four boys were retreating, huffing about how "arrogant" and "obnoxious" he was. I tuned her out, and listened to the boys' conversation as they walked away from us along the lake. The wind carried their voices back to where I lay, and I swear I heard Sirius Black comment on how "fit her legs were". I assumed he wasn't talking about Lily, as I was certain James Potter would have punched him right there otherwise.


End file.
